A Crazy Little Word Called Love!
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: Troy Bolton my best friend, and also the one i love i will do anything to make sure he never finds out i'm moving to Australia. Gabriella Montez That's Me and this is my story!TxG! Imogene & Charlii Please R&R Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A CRAZY LITTLE WORD CALLED LOVE!

Another year goes bye and Troy Bolton has yet another girlfriend by his side, this time it is Alex last time it was Tessa and the time before that was Sophie woops forgot to tell you I'm Gabriella Montez and so totally in love with my best friend Troy Bolton last year he almost found out thanks to my other best friends Sharpay and Chad. Well that's in the past now it's the future … a lonely future.

"Hey gab ster!"

"Hey Chad"

"Still thinking about troy and his girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" okay that was a bit loud oh crape everyone is looking

"Nothing to see here people, hey gabby, hey Chad"

"Her Sharpay"

"So I guess we are talking about Troyella"

"There is not now nor ever Troyella"

"Hey it's okay gabby to dream, maybe there will be a Troyella"

And with that Chad and Sharpay left me at my locker to day dream

"_Hey babe"_

"_Hey troy" _

_And with that their lips met in the most romantic kiss ever_

"_Gross, you are such a slut!"_

"_Tessa get the fuck away from my beautiful girlfriend, you just wish you were still with me"_

"_You know sometimes I still am"_

_And with that she walked away _

"_What the hell? What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_I don't know! But I will never ever cheat on you nor leave your side, I love you gabby!"_

"I love you too"

"Huh? Gabby who are you day dreaming about?"

"Huh? Oh hey troy, just no-one" what was I meant to say? You troy I am so totally in love with you! Oh god I could feel my checks go red.

"I know that you were, so teeeeelllllll meeeeeeeeeeee!" he winked at me and oh god it was so cute to see his puppy dog face

"Troy I wasn't daydreaming about anyone"

"Lie, now tell me"

"NO god Troy when I mean no that's it I'm not going to tell you" I walked off,

Oh man I can't believe I yelled at him but he just kept bugging me, now he thinks I hate him oh god I bet he's all depressed too.

"Gabby wait up" crap I so don't want to turn around

"Gabby can you turn around?" I turned around

"Look I am so sorry I didn't mean to get you all angry I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" oh god he had the puppy dong face again!

"How could I not forgive that ugly face?" god that face is so not ugly it's hot

"Hey my face is not ugly it has all the girls after it"

"Even me" I said is a hush tone hoping that he didn't hear me

"What?"

"I said even lee"

"Who is lee?"

"Umm the new girl"

"Oh is she hot?"

"You have a girlfriend for god sakes"

"I know but she is a bit clingy"

"When aren't they?"

"True well I got to go gabby" he winked at me and walked away and then the bell rang to go home for the day, great that means only one thing … the basketball court … with a girl by them self's… great.

"Don't be too long big boy you have to take me home and we have that diner with our parents

"yeah I know wait for me at the car" and then he was gone , best I go to his car then

-

-

-

-

-

One hour later

"Were the hell is he?" great no I am talking to myself well I had better go find him , I was walking in the school gosh so many people like to stay here after school … if you get the drift okay wait back to what I was looking for okay so… I open the doors to the locker room

"For fuck sake troy we have to go" yeah I didn't go all the way in due to I know that they will be at it

"Jezz cant you wait I'm kind of busy"

"NO NOW GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"GET FUCKED"

I could feel the tears in my eyes I quickly turned around and started to run out of the school I slipped and hit my head on the way down I could feel something runny coming out of my head but Don't know what, I got up I heard troy scream my name but I kept running I could hear him run after me saying he was sorry, I got out of the school the tears were falling down my face and this point I felt dizzy but I kept running my jumper got caught and I was having trouble getting out of it at this point troy caught up to me

"Gabby, I didn't mean to say that"

"Of course you did troy and you know you did"

"Only because you wanted me to stop and attened to you"

"Because we are late"

"WHO CARES?"  
"ME, IM SICK OF YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE THESE WEMON THEN SWAPING THEM LIKE YOU CHANGE YOUR UNDIES GOD TROY YOU DON'T LOVE THEM"

" AGAIN WHO CARES?"

"ME that should mean something "

I walked away actually more like ran away to home troy didn't follow this time!

-

-

-

At home-

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey mom"

"Now the Bolton's are going to be here soon"

"What ever"

"Oh umm also we need to talk after tea "

"About?"

"Australia"

"Why"

"You will be moving their"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last time on A Crazy Little Word Called LOVE_**

**_At home-_**

**_"Hey sweetie"_**

**_"Hey mom"_**

**_"Now the Bolton's are going to be here soon"_**

**_"Whatever"_**

**_"Oh umm also we need to talk after tea "_**

**_"About?"_**

**_"Australia"_**

**_"Why"_**

**_"You will be moving their"_**

-

"Mom why?"

"It's just for a semester with your father; he wants you to meet his wife and his new child"

"Mom, I can't go I don't want to go!"

"I'm sorry but you have to go"

"GOD I hate this stupid arrangement you have with dad"

"Don't take the lord's name in vain, young lady"

"Stop being so religious you aren't even catholic"

"Doesn't mean I can't believe"

"I'm going up to my room!"

"Look I'm sorry sweetie, I don't want you to go either but he does it's only for a little while"

"Fine"

"they will be over soon, so don't be too long"

"okay mom"

* * *

Gabriella was up in her room when she heard hera knock at the door

"Come in"

"Hey, can we talk"

"Umm… sure troy… what about"

"Today?"

"Sure go ahead"

"I didn't mean to yell and I am being truthful, but why do you care if I don't love them? Why do you care what I do with them? Why do you care about me?"

"what a stupid question lets see… hmm, maybe because you are my friend and it will breake their heart if you tell them that you love them then leave them like 20 mins later for a new girl, hmm what else let's see, it's called std, or you could get hurt or caught or even –gabbriella starts to mumble- hurt someone like me!

"wait what? What was the last bit"

"it dosnt matter"

" yes it does now tell me "

"it dosnt because by tomorrow I wont even be in the country"

"wait what? Were will you be?"

"AUSTRALIA"

Gabbriella started to cry , she fell down on her knees and let all the anger, hurt but most of all love fall out of her through her tears, she couldn't look him in the face, not after that out burst she kept on crying he didn't move or say anything neither did she they just sat there gabby's tears were all that could be heard .

Troy walked over o gabby and sat on the ground crossed his legs and pulled her into him, she was crying for so long he was whispering soothing words into her ear while rocking her and rubbing her back.

"Thanks troy that really helped"

"Why are you going to Australia?"

"To see my dad… for one whole semester"

"What?! You can't go; I need you here with me"

"Why, you have other girls there to help you!"

"Don't be stupid gabby, I need you in my life, I need you there to help me I don't love those girls or like them"

"Then why are you with them the huh?" gabby was getting angrier by the second troy's words weren't the best to say at the moment in time!

"because … because I don't know" but troy knew exactly why, to make someone jalousie not just some one buy the person in his arms.

"don't play dumb with me I know you know why now tell me"

"why should I it's not like you care"

" DON'T CARE I JUST TOLD YOU WHY I CARED AND YET IT DIDN'T SINK IN"

"IT DID BUT JUST BECAUSE WE ARE BEST FRIENDS IT DOSNT MEAN YOU HAVE TO CARE"

"WHAT YES IT DOES, GOD WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU HAVE TO CARE!"

Gabby slapped her hand over her mouth

"what did you say?"

"ahh… nothing I didn't say anything"

"yes , you did you said that you loved me"

"ahh no I didn't"

"yes you did , don't denie it gabby"

"well from what people tell me , you love me too"

"I do!" Troy said it so proud and that is what made gabby cry even more she feel to the ground again, she knew nothing could happen between then everyone would hate them, she was about to leave him behind, girls would freaking want to fight her over it they just couldn't be together , it was't right… well for the school that is.

Troy ran to her side and did what he did be for. Why is she crying, I just told her how I feel and she starts to cry, what did I do? He thought to him self

"What's wrong gabby?"

"We can't be together"

"And why not?"

" because troy they school will hate both of us, girls will want to fight me, I leave tomorrow so we would get what 0 time alone, it just won't work out I'm so sorry"

"We can make it work out gabby, I need you in my life, this is the first time I say to a girl that I love them and then you just blow me off"

"I can't help it, we just can't be together, I'm sorry"

"no, we can you are just afraid of getting hurt like the rest of them"

" troy don't make this harder then it already is"

" gabby you are afraid , don't sit there and say your not"

"im not saying I'm not afraid, hell yes I am I know what you do to girls and that frightens me I don't want to be another scratch on the head of your bed troy, I want us to mean something, but it just won't work look we have to go down for dinner I can hear our parents call out to us"

"Look do…" troy was cut off by his mother  
"kids time for tea"

Gabby was fast out the door she didn't want to hear him , she knew she would just cry and cry if he told her to be strong, she needed to get to Australia as fast as she can.

* * *

Tea went fast that night, gabby could tell all eyes were on her and troy but she didn't look up once occasionally nodding her head or saying no, you know you have to be polite when you have guests over.

"Well it was an umm… interesting tea tonight Julie thanks for inviting us over"

"Oh I know what you mean but you are welcome Lucille anytime for that matter"

"Thanks for tea tonight Mrs. Montez"

"Oh troy call me Aunt Julie"

"Okay well goodnight Aunt Julie and. Gabriella"

"Good night troy, jack and Lucille"

"Good night everyone"

Once all of the farewells were done gabby raced up to her bedroom and packed all of her belongings, then got into bed that night she cried herself to sleep and so did troy they dreamed about each other to.

_**Troy and gabby at 6 years old**_

_**"Push me higher troy"**_

_**"I can't you're so fat"**_

_**"I'm telling your mom"**_

_**"No, gabby I was kidding now how high was that again?"**_

_**"HIGHER"**_

_**Gabby jumped off the swing on her two feet, they started to chase each other they fell to the ground laughing.**_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ah stupid alarm"

"Gabby you have to get ready you plane leaves in 2 hrs"

"Okay"

Gabby jumped into shower and came back and put on some clothes on then her mother took her to the air port.

"Okay bye sweetie now be good for your father okay!"

"Yes mom"

"GABBY"

Gabby turned around to find troy, shar and Chad standing behind her"

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"We can't let you go before saying goodbye; we would have never none if troy didn't tell us"

"I'm sorry shar, I will miss you"

"I will miss you to" they both said before indulging each other in a hug

"Hey, what about me?"

"Oh I will miss you to Chad"

"I will miss my little sister more!"

They both hugged now it is time to say good bye to troy

"Well ahh… by troy"

"Bye gabby"

"I will miss you"

"I will miss you too"

"Just kiss already and makeup"

"Hahah good one Sharpay"

Sharpay and Chad high fived each other

Troy took gabby into his arms and kissed her on the head they were staying like that until the announcement comeover the inter com

"Gate 5 to Australia is about to leave please make you way over and board the plane thankyou

"Well that's me I best be off I am going to miss each and every single one of you"

"By gabby"

Gabby started to walk but troy grabbed he wrist and pulled her into his arms one last time and kissed her on the lips

"By gabby"

"By troy"

She started to cry when she was on the plane, she didn't want to leave them but she had too. About 20 mins later she was a sleep.

* * *

_kay guys there is the chapter were it all begins to happen for troyella i hope it didnt suck to much! much love IMOGENExox also remeber to read our other stories!_


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on A CRAZY LITTLE WORD CALLED LOVE

Gabby started to walk but troy grabbed he wrist and pulled her into his arms one last time and kissed her on the lips

"By gabby"

"By troy"

She started to cry when she was on the plane, she didn't want to leave them but she had too. About 20 Min's later she was a sleep.

-

-

- 4 hrs later gabby's p.o.v

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in 2hrs at Sydney Australia, thank-you"

Wow only 2 more hrs until I land, I can't be live I am down here for a whole year, this is going to be fun!! … NOT! God I hope I make new friends but then again I will have to leave them and that will be hard, but the hardest thing will be to see him again, why did he have to leave me and my mom?, why did he leave me by myself to face the world and of course boys? I mean aren't father's meant to protect you from the hate and the love and the world? Not just leave them all alone to face it themselves!

He left my life, my memories, my love and hate, he left her life, his life, OUR life behind for a new one and know he wand's me to be a part of it! To help make the memories, to help make the love and take away the hate! Well he can go get fucked, but I will help MAKE the hate for sure!

Omg I almost forgot, I kissed the golden boy, the captain of the wildcats, the one all girls want, I kissed TROY BOLTON! Ahh I can't be live it my wildest dreams came true!! It was so sweat and mushy oh I loved it, but then I had to leave it , all because of him , NO gabby don't let him get you down, you and Troy are meant to be together if that means waiting 1 whole year then let that be, he will wait for you, he will , he MUST, I mean he can't just kiss me then when I get back he has someone else , well you have to wait just 1 term to go back and see him for 2 whole weeks! I hope they go fast I need to get back to him!!

"Hello ladies and gentlemen we are about to land, please buckle your seat-belts"

Wow those went fast, okay so I have buckled my seat belt and now just wait.

--

--

--

20 mins later

Okay now just to find me stuff, that shunt be too hard, look there it is

I pick up my luggage and walk to gate 4, I have to go on another plane, and well it really isn't a plane more of a small jet! I walk up to the flight assistant and she shows me my seat, it is so EWWW in here there are not a lot of seats roughly around 12 I think and now we are off, it only takes 3 hrs to get to Hamilton Victoria, but still that is 

long and my ass is hurting like hell, but just take the pain gabby, that's all just take the pain, well I am going to sleep now I can tell my eye lids start to get heavy and …..

3 hrs later

"Miss, miss we have landed" the flight attendant slightly shakes me

"Oh, sorry, thanks" wow embarrassing

I walk out of the plane and there he is he has dark brown hair with brown eyes tanned body and lot's of mussels and wow he looks handsome, wait NO gabby you hate him remember, you HATE him! I walk off the jet and walk towards him

"GABBY, it is so good to see you, I've missed you so much" he bear hugs me but I stay stiff

"If that is so, why did you leave me and my mom?" I can tell I am getting teary

"Oh honey, I couldn't stay, I was too young to look after 3 people, I was being selfish I know it was wrong and I am so sorry" that is not good enough

"Okay, let's just go, but just remember this YOU ARE NOT FORGIVEN, got it" wow a bit harsh but Orwell

"Just like your mom!" he tried to say it under his breath but I have supper hearing

"Oh also, you do NOT talk about my mom, you left her so you do not get to talk about her" okay gabby calm down no need to bight the head off of him.

"Okay, I'm sorry" man look at those eyes, I've hurt him so much

"No, it's okay, let's just start again"

"Okay"

We walk to his car, wow range rover cool, I get in the back and I check my phone… wow 21 texts 21 calls and 6 new e-mails yes that's right my phone get's e- mails I know cool right! This is going to be fun

20 mins later

Gabby, I miss you so much , I know you only just left but please call me when you get there  
xx troy

Okay troy has got to stop , every single thing on my phone is off him, I never noticed but Hamilton is surrounded by a lot of farms and trees and GRASS wow there is a lot of that here.

"And here we are Hensley park road"

Wow, we pull into the drive thru and there has to be at least 20 meters of front yard here

"Wow it is so big, is that a tennis court in the front yard?"

"Yep and there is a pool in the back!"

"Holy shi…"

"Watch your mouth; I have a 2 year old who likes to copy people"

"Well sorry"

"You should be!"

I get out of the car to see I lady running towards me

"Oh my, you must be gabby; I'm your new mom… Sandra"

"That's cool, it's nice to meet you, but umm I'm sorry this might sound mean but you are not my mom, I'm sorry"

"Oh no honey I get where you're coming from,"

"Thanks, umm… Sandra"

"You're welcome, now come and meet you brother and sisters"

We walk into the house and it just gets better, it is so pretty in here oh man and it has a really big ceiling, we walk up the stairs and she shows me my room, it's nice and all it's bigger than the one at my real house

"Now you can do what ever in here, you can paint the walls, put posters up anything!" oh she is so nice,

"Thanks, it really nice here! Thanks for inviting me"

"Oh I had to meet you, and you're welcome"

We walk a bit further to a room, Sandra opens the door and there are 2 children in there, they look two and yep they are definitely twins, oh I have two baby brothers. They look up and omg they are so adorable, they come running towards Sandra and jump onto her.

"Whoa, carful boy's mommy is still a bit sore" as she should she just had another child like 2 weeks ago

"Now boy's this is your older sister gabby, gabby this is zac and Alex"

"Aww youse two are just so cute" they really are you should see them (well now you can just go to our profile)

"Fuy fank you, you wok pretty too!" awwwwww how cute is that

"You're welcome Alex"

"hey there zac what's up?" he is so cute, oh and shy might I add he is holding a basketball pillow, just like the one troy has oh that reminds me I have to call troy!

"Sorry, gabby he won't want to talk to you for about another 2 days he is very shy"

"Nah that's okay, umm would I be able to go make a phone call in my room?"

"Of course it's not like I can't stop you"

"Thanks I will be in my room"

I walk back to my room and sit on the bed, okay personal reminder tell Sandra way to many pillows for one bed! Okay so I get out my phone and type in troy's number.

Gabby- normal/ **troy- bold**

"**Talk to me"**

"Hey troy, what's up?"

"**Gabby, omg you called! How was the flight?"**

"Great troy, how is it there without me?"

"**Bad, I miss you so much"**

"Yeah I miss you too; it hurt so much to walk away from you"

"**It hurt to see you go, but always remember when you get back I will never let you go"**

"Okay, now guess what?"

"**What?"**

" I have two little brothers and 1 little sister that was just born the boys are called zac and Alex and they are two I haven't met my little sister yet but I will"

"**Awesome, now I forgot to tell you well more ask you but umm… will you … are... umm "**

"Come on troy what do you want to ask? I am here for you, is it how should I ask this hot girl out?" oh gods please don't let it be that, he can't like someone else I mean we just kissed

"**Willyoubemygirlfriend?"**

"Okay, troy now take a breath and slow it down"

"**Will you be my girlfriend?"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH omg yes, I would love too"

"**Great so I will pick…."**

"Umm troy our first date will have to be when I come back to visit in 2 months"

"**Oh yeah I forgot"**

"It's okay honey"

"**Honey?"**

"Yeah, I love honey and that will be your knew nick name, BUT only from me"

"**Hmm you love honey eh?"**

"Don't get your hope up Bolton!"

"**Okay babe"**

"Hmmm babe, I love it"

"**As I you"**

"What?"

"**Oh nothing for you too here"**

"Okay well I will be on IM tonight okay"

"**Yep talk soon babe"**

"By honey"

And then the line went dead

The next chapter will be out soon, don't forget to read Are We Ready? By Charlie and me also a personal favourite WHY TB LOVES GM oh Charlie knows how to right her stories!! Thanks for the support guys me and Charlie really appreciate it!! XXX IMOGENE XXX STOP THE HATE LIVE IN LOVE with ZanessaLovers2008

How hot was zac and Vanessa at the mtv awards applauding congrats to zac for winning an award and omg it was so cute when she kissed him on the cheek!


	4. Sorry!

Hey guy's now I am a bit stuck for Ideas but umm, maybe you could help, but I might stop this whole story all together unless you have any ideas, I have another story up that I like more, it's called don't leave please read it ………………………………… ………………….. I'm so sorry but I am so stuck , I have the rest of the story planed out but I don't know where to go from here, please help me in any way if you want the story to go on !! Live in love

Oh also don't leave was inspired by Vanessa's new song, don't leave


	5. Chapter 4

Two months later

The sun was brightly shining through Gabriella's window, the birds were doing what they do, it was a wonderful morning, it was even more special because Gabby was going home for 2 weeks, she heard a door slam shut, and a baby's cry, Gabby's dad was not so happy in the morning's and neither was his wife, Gabby always help out with the kids and that meant getting the boy's ready for kindergarten, but today she had to pack for her long flight home this time her dad would drive her to Melbourne then she would catch a plane to Perth then hope on another to America, what a trip this time!!

-

-

-

-

-

It had been two hours of driving and they just went through Ballarat, only another hour left and then 1 hr to get on the next plane then another 3 hrs to get to Perth, then another 12 to America but the time flew by so fast, she is now getting on the plane to go back to her home country America.

Gabriella's p.o.v

Man had the time flown by so fast but jet lag is kicking in but I want to stay awake, ahh this isn't going to work I have to sleep, I hope it will be the same dream last night, ohhh that was a hot and steamy dream me and Troy in the shower washing each other, kissing here and there then at the end making love omg Gabby stop you have only been together for what 2 months 3 days and 22 minutes … whoa women you are obsessed…. But how can't I , I mean come on he has those electric blue eyes that I could stare into day on end and those gorgeous lips that I so badly need to kiss, at that body, man those abs are to die for, MAN THIS FLIGHT IS TAKING FOREVER maybe if I sleep it will go quicker, yeah sleep that's what I need right now!!

-

-

-

-

- Normal p.o.v

"Miss, Miss Time to wake up, we are landing in 40 mins" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep, she was looking outside the window when she saw the airport she quickly did up her seat belt and bit her tong, she hated taking off and landing it was the worst part about flying, but the best part was what was waiting for her to walk through the doors.

They landed on the ground at exactly 12:03pm, Gabby was hoping that her mom and troy and Sharpay and Chad where there but when she walked out the door, she saw no-one that she knew so she walked over to baggage claim and the tears were flowing out like the water flows down the waterfall, she felt two arm's rap around her and she got a hold of his arms and twisted them around the man's body, she went to self defence class the man seemed very familiar his afro head of hair his African American skin colour, it was Chad of course and she could tell but she said if he did that to her she would hold him down on the ground with one swift movement, of course he didn't believe her.

"Believe me now Chad?"

"Yes, yes, just let me go!"

Gabby let go of his arms and she pulled him into a huge hug, god she missed him but she missed Troy more, by the way where is he?

"Were are the rest?"

"oh they are coming, we are so sorry we are late but Sharpay had to get all dressed up and we were like it's night time no – one will be there to see you, as you can see I am in my gim gams"

"Yes I can and pink looks great on you" Gabriella burst out into a fit of giggles and Chad's cheeks went a very bold red!

Gabby saw him in the distance she left Chad to get her stuff, she Bolted toward the figure, his arms were open for her to fly into , her hart raced a million miles a minute when she saw him more clearer, she jumped into his arms and he twilled her around, god he missed her smell, her lips, he missed that there body fit perfectly together with his like she was the missing puzzle piece to his life, to shared a very romantic kiss Gabby through her hands around his neck and held on for dear life, Troy placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer , he licked her bottom lip to say _will you let me in?_ And of course she did, her mouth opened and his tong slid in they broke apart and stared into each other's eye

* * *

**Guy's I know that this chap is short, and i mean short but i tried my hardest, and hopefully EVERYTHING was spelt right, but plase don't be hash i mean sorry if this is you but who rights's you need to go to grammar 101 i mean that was so mean and you can't even spell Australia! but i have put that behind me, i am so sorry it was late to but i have a new story and i ahve just written two new chaps for Are We Ready also our house is getting renovations an that is going to take a while but please stay tuned** XOXO IMOGENE XOXO OH A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO CHARLIE LOVE YA


	6. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfiction readers,

I am really sorry but I have decided to delete this story as I am having trouble producing new chapters, every night I try and write new chapter's but I have great difficulty, I want to hear what you have to stay, if any one want to finish this story go ah head and ask me and I will give it to you, unless there are more than one, but that probably won't happen as no – one like's em!! I am really sorry Guy's

From Imogene Ilett, xxoo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Okay guy's now that I am deleting this story I am writing a brand new one

It is called 'Saving Gabriella' I got the idea from 'Saving Francesca' and a lot of the text will be from the book but not all of it,

Blurb

Gabriella is in year 11 and about to move to East high which has only just starting to let girls into it as her old school(west high) only went to year 10.

It's up to Gabriella to fix her family and put it back to normal, Gabriella has to decide on her new friend or her old and as well as love?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Book- -- Fanfiction

Will -- is Troy Bolton

Francesca-- Gabriella Montez

Jimmy-- Ryan dell-- Sharpay and Ryan are not related in this story

Tomas-- Chad Danforth

Once I know the rest of the characters I will put them up to, please watch out for my new story Saving Gabriella!


	7. Not deleting chapter 7 also!

Two months later

The sun was brightly shining through Gabriella's window, the birds were doing what they do, it was a wonderful morning, it was even more special because Gabby was going home for 2 weeks, she heard a door slam shut, and a baby's cry, Gabby's dad was not so happy in the morning's and neither was his wife, Gabby always helps out with the kids and that meant getting the boy's ready for kindergarten, but today she had to pack for her long flight home this time her dad would drive her to Melbourne then she would catch a plane to Perth then hope on another to America, what a trip this time!!

-

-

-

-

-

It had been two hours of driving and they just went through Ballarat, only another hour left and then 1 hr to get on the next plane then another 3 hrs to get to Perth, then another 12 to America but the time flew by so fast, she is now getting on the plane to go back to her home country America.

Gabriella's p.o.v

Man had the time flown by so fast but jet lag is kicking in but I want to stay awake, ahh this isn't going to work I have to sleep, I hope it will be the same dream last night, ohhh that was a hot and steamy dream me and Troy in the shower washing each other, kissing here and there then at the end making love omg Gabby stop you have only been together for what 2 months 3 days and 22 minutes … whoa women you are obsessed…. But how can't I, I mean come on he has those electric blue eyes that I could stare into day on end and those gorgeous lips that I so badly need to kiss, and that body, man those abs are to die for, MAN THIS FLIGHT IS TAKING FOREVER maybe if I sleep it will go quicker, yeah sleep that's what I need right now!!

-

-

-

-

- Normal p.o.v

"Miss, Miss Time to wake up, we are landing in 40 mins" Gabriella's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep, she was looking outside the window when she saw the airport she quickly did up her seat belt and bit her tong, she hated taking off and landing it was the worst part about flying, but the best part was what was waiting for her to walk through the doors.

They landed on the ground at exactly 12:03pm, Gabby was hoping that her mom and troy and Sharpay and Chad where there but when she walked out the door, she saw no-one that she knew so she walked over to baggage claim and the tears were flowing out like the water flows down the waterfall, she felt two arm's rap around her and she got a hold of his arms and twisted them around the man's body, she went to self defence class the man seemed very familiar his Afro head of hair his African American skin colour, it was Chad of course and she could tell but she said if he did that to her she would hold him down on the ground with one swift movement, of course he didn't believe her.

"Believe me now Chad?"

"Yes, yes, just let me go!"

Gabby let go of his arms and she pulled him into a huge hug, god she missed him but she missed Troy more, by the way where is he?

"Were the rest?"

"oh they are coming, we are so sorry we are late but Sharpay had to get all dressed up and we were like it's night time no – one will be there to see you, as you can see I am in my Jim jams"

"Yes I can and pink looks great on you" Gabriella burst out into a fit of giggles and Chad's cheeks went a very bold red!

Gabby saw him in the distance she left Chad to get her stuff, she Bolted toward the figure, his arms were open for her to fly into , her hart raced a million miles a minute when she saw him more clearer, she jumped into his arms and he twilled her around, god he missed her smell, her lips, he missed that there body fit perfectly together with his like she was the missing puzzle piece to his life, They shared a very romantic kiss Gabby through her hands around his neck and held on for dear life, Troy placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer , he licked her bottom lip to say _will you let me in?_ And of course she did, her mouth opened and his tong slid in fighting to be the dominate one, once air was needed they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

* * *

i thought about this story being deleted but then i thought best not but still if someone would like to take it over dont mind me because you can just tell me and thens it's all yours!!


End file.
